Una extraña forma de amar
by Areemii Popsycle
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso ¿no? CourtneyxGwen
1. Chapter 1

Desperté con la luz del sol en mis párpados. Fruncí un poco el ceño con el propósito de ignorarla, sin resultado, así que decidí levantarme de la cama situada en medio de la enorme habitación en casa de mi tía. Sí, la cama era cómoda, como se esperaría que fuera en un lugar como ese, pero yo no me sentía de esa manera. No me malentiendan, estar en ese lugar era relajante, pero en ese momento sólo había una cosa en mi mente…

—_Duncan…_— dije en un susurro observando su fotografía, la cual se encontraba en un buró junto a aquella cama. Tengo que admitirlo, lo extraño… ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Por ese chico perdí tantas cosas… mis amigos, la tranquilidad de poder salir a la calle sin que alguien me grite "besa novios", mi familia… tal vez incluso algo de mi cordura… sonreí un poco por mi último pensamiento. Miré de nuevo por la ventana, observando el hermoso amanecer que se abría frente a mí. Después recordé que fue aquel amanecer el que me hizo despertar, por lo cual comencé a odiarlo. Salí de mi habitación para desayunar. Después de todo lo que pasó el día anterior estaba hambrienta, y no iba a esperar a que la sirvienta me llevar el desayuno a la cama como si estuviera enferma o inválida.

—Señorita Morgan— brinqué al escuchar de pronto la voz de la mujer que se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa llamándome de una manera tan formal mientras caminaba por el corredor. —Me sorprende verla despierta tan temprano. ¿Necesita algo?

Sí, necesitaba volver a mi casa. Pero no podía decírselo ni a ella ni a nadie que me lo preguntara.

—No, gracias Charlotte— contesté lo más cortésmente que pude, esperando no haberme equivocado en su nombre.

— ¿Desea que le pida a la cocinera que le prepare algo de desayunar?— preguntó con amabilidad. No la juzgue, después de todo, era su trabajo.

—No, gracias. — Contesté intentando no sonar grosera. —Me prepararé algo yo misma, eso me ayudaría a no sentirme tan inútil…

— ¿Disculpe?— Maldita sea, creí que la última parte sólo la había dicho en mi mente…

—Disculpa, Charlotte, hoy no estoy de humor. —Me disculpé con la pobre mujer por hacerla escuchar mis problemas existenciales.

—No se preocupe, señorita Morgan. Espero que tenga un buen día. —dijo la mujer retirándose y dejándome seguir mi camino. De verdad que no soportaba tanta formalidad, pero supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme considerando el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Llegué a la cocina, me freí un par de huevos, me serví un poco de jugo que encontré en la lujosa nevera y me dispuse a comer. Al terminar decidí ir a caminar un rato para poder pensar en todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Mencioné que la casa de mi tía estaba en medio de un bosque? Bien, pues lo estaba. Caminé a través del bosque por al menos una hora, intentando recordar lo que había pasado los días anteriores y cómo rayos había llegado a este lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, puede que no se entienda mucho por ahora, pero créanme, en los próximos capítulos tendrá más sentido. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, pero hasta entonces por fa dejen un review para saber si les gustó.<strong>

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de todo lo ocurrido después de DTGM, Duncan y yo comenzamos a salir "oficialmente"; y si cuando éramos amigos pasábamos mucho tiempo, juntos, cuando empezamos a salir pasábamos muchísimo más tiempo a solas. Aquel día decidimos ir al cine, ya que se cumplían tres meses desde lo del "incidente" en el confesionario.

***Flashback***

—Dime que no soy el único que se quedó decepcionado con el final de la película

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Esperaba ver muchísima más sangre! ¡Y la trama era tan predecible que juraría que ya la había visto antes!

—Pero no puedes negar que la parte en que descuartizan a la chica se vio tremendamente real

—No lo sé. No me pude concentrar en esa parte mientras _alguien_me besaba el cuello…

— ¡Hey! No me puedes culpar por tener una novia endemoniadamente hermosa… —Acto seguido Duncan me besó mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—Pero si te puedo culpar por las marcas en mi cuello— dije con una sonrisa. —Ojala siempre pudiéramos salir así…

—De verdad que sí, pero no creas que se me olvida lo que se celebra este viernes…

— ¿En serio lo recuerdas?

—Claro. ¿Cómo olvidar que el 10 de junio es el cumpleaños de la chica más divertida y hermosa del planeta?

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Duncan, lo recuerdas!

—Por supuesto. Y no creas que ese día te salvarás de una gran fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por un servidor…

— ¿Ese será mi regalo?

—Más bien tómalo como una amenaza. El verdadero regalo te lo daré después… —respondió él acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo.

—Pervertido —dije antes de besarlo de nuevo.

***Fin del flashback***

De verdad que debí considerarlo como una amenaza, pero simplemente no podía. La idea de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños me emocionaba. No había tenido una desde hace cinco años, cuando mis padres se separaron; y mis amigos góticos dejaron de hablarme desde que salí de la tercera temporada porque no les parecía que saliera con un punk, así que no esperaba celebrarlo este año. Pero gracias a Duncan sería diferente.

En su casa todos sus amigos (bastantes, debo decir) estaban reunidos bailando con la música que sonaba a todo el volumen que los parlantes lo permitían. No pude evitar hacerle notar que no conocía a la gran mayoría de los invitados, a lo que él contestó con tranquilidad que las fiestas eran para conocer gente. No discutí, digo, hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Conforme la noche avanzaba las cosas se iban poniendo más _calientes_entre nosotros, hasta que me llevó a su habitación para darme mi _regalo_. Creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasó allá. Pero después de media hora nos interrumpieron dos oficiales de policía que entraron en donde nosotros estábamos diciendo que Duncan debía acompañarlos. Al parecer se habían cometido varios actos de vandalismo en los alrededores de su casa, asaltos a sus vecinos, además de el robo de un auto y puesto que Duncan era el encargado de la fiesta se le había acusado de los crímenes. Al día siguiente fue juzgado y debido a su historial, se le culpó al menos de la mitad y lo sentenciaron a un año en la correccional. En cuanto a mí, digamos que tampoco me fue muy bien. Me llevaron junto con Duncan a la comisaría, allí me recogió mi madre y si el regaño por estar tan tarde en la calle no fuera suficiente, también le dijeron que era sospechosa de complicidad y que me encontraron con _las__manos__en__la__masa_ con Duncan en su habitación. Mi mamá hablo con los oficiales y me dejaron ir ya que mi expediente estaba libre de "actos delictivos", al menos hasta donde ellos sabían. Pero eso no significa que me había librado de mi castigo.

***Flashback***

—Ma, lamento mucho lo que pasó esta noche, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. —Dije con la cabeza agachada evitando verla a los ojos.

— ¿Lo sientes Gwen? Porque no te ves muy arrepentida de lo que pasó en la habitación de tu noviecito, ¿cierto? — Dijo ella utilizando el típico tono de toda madre cuando regaña a sus hijos.

—Yo… no estaba pensando en lo que hacía. Lo siento— Dije no precisamente arrepentida, sino avergonzada de que mi madre se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó.

—Créeme, todavía no sientes nada.

***Fin del flashback***

No me dirigió la palabra en el resto de la noche hasta que llegamos a mi casa y me mandó a mi habitación. Lo último que supe fue que se la pasó toda la noche en el teléfono. A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar con la esperanza de que ya se le hubiera bajado un poco el enojo y el castigo no fuera tan duro, pero con lo que me encontré fue con mi madre, mi padre y mi tía, la hermana de mi padre, en la sala viéndome con miradas de decepción.

***Flashback***

—Gwen, por favor siéntate. —Empezó a decir mi padre extendiendo su mano hacia el sillón que se encontraba en frente de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? — Pregunté tomando asiento.

—Creo que tú sabes muy bien que está pasando— Dijo mi madre con un tono muy enojado.

— Tu madre nos llamó anoche y nos contó todo— Dijo mi tía intentando aclarar un poco la situación.

—Gwen— comenzó mi madre— estuve hablando con tu padre para encontrar una manera de que lo que pasó anoche no se vuelva a repetir.

—Y decidimos que lo mejor sería que te concentraras en tus estudios por ahora, ya sabes, sin la presión de los medios que te persiguen después de ese reality, o de un novio. — Continuó mi papá mientras mi madre me dirigía una mirada de desaprobación. —Así que pensamos que sería buena idea que estudies en el internado de señoritas que dirige tu tía.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo que dije apenas reaccioné a lo que había dicho— ¿Sólo por tener sexo con mi novio?

—Alice, tu hija es muy insolente, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de arreglar eso. — Hablo por primera vez mi tía dirigiéndose a mi madre quien asentó con la cabeza.

—Hija, empaca tus cosas. Hoy te vas con tu tía. —Me dijo mi padre mientras mi mamá y mi tía hablaban.

***Fin del flashback***

El resto del día hice el mayor berrinche que había hecho alguna vez. No hablé con nadie, no comí nada y cuando llegué no salí de la habitación que me asignaron, hasta esta mañana. Al parecer a mi tía no le va nada mal con lo del internado, cualquiera que viera esta casa podría decir que le pertenece a alguna celebridad, a la realeza o a alguien influyente. Pero para mí era peor que una prisión, principalmente porque no hay manera de escapar y porque sabía que cuando saliera sería para ir a esa dichosa escuela para niñas ricas y presumidas donde me vigilarían las 24 horas del día.

— ¡Hey, Gwennie! ¿Intentas escaparte? —Esa voz era la de mi primo Russell, quien se acercó a mí montado en un caballo hacia el árbol donde yo me encontraba sentada.

—Imposible… — Le dije levantándome y me acerqué mientras él bajaba del caballo. — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a cabalgar cada mañana aprovechando que no hay nadie por aquí. — Dijo Russell sentándose donde yo estaba antes, por lo que tomé asiento junto a él. — Veo que por fin decidiste salir de tu habitación.

—Por más que quisiera haberme quedado allí todo el día tenía que salir antes de que tu madre mandara al ejército para sacarme. —Le dije bromeando. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hice aunque sólo haya sido una semana.

—Parece que no te emociona la idea de entrar a la escuela ¿cierto?

—Adivina genio…— Le dije rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, pues ya no te puedes librar de esta. — Me respondió mientras se levantaba y volvía a subirse al caballo— Las clases empiezan el lunes, y tienes que irte desde el domingo para instalarte.

—Gracias por el apoyo— Le dije aún con sarcasmo.

—Por cierto Gwen, olvidé decirte— Dijo cuando estaba a punto de irse— ¡feliz cumpleaños! — y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no sé si esto deja la historia más clara; espero que si. El siguiente capítulo ya se tratará de Courtney y después ya comienza la historia de las dos.<strong>

**Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Bueno, en serio quisiera pedir perdón a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tuve un par de problemas para escribir este capítulo, pero en fin, aquí se los dejo :)**

**Advertencia: Es la primera vez que practico el POV Courtney, así que puede que no sea tan bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Sentí la fría brisa de la madrugada en mi rostro mientras esperaba que mi padre pasara a recogerme. Miré a mi alrededor: el cielo azulado con un tono anaranjado en el horizonte mostrando que pronto amanecería; la calle vacía, creo que nadie está despierto tan temprano en el último día de verano; mis maletas listas para partir al internado del que mi madre no había dejado de hablar desde hace un par de semanas, o como yo lo llamo, el lugar donde los padres mandan a sus hijas cuando no quieren saber más de ellas. La verdad es que no culparía a mis padres si no quisieran volver a verme, especialmente después de todas las molestias que les he causado los últimos meses.<p>

— ¡Courtney! Sube al auto— Estaba tan distraída que no me dí cuenta de que mi padre había llegado. Rápidamente obedecí a su orden y me subía la parte trasera del coche con Britney, el mapache que me regaló Duncan en nuestro último aniversario. Aún recuerdo cada detalle de ese día.

***Flashback***

—De acuerdo princesa. Abre los ojos. —Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cara para dejarme ver un hermoso cachorro de mapache con un enorme lazo rojo atado a su cuello. Se acercó por detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

— ¡Duncan! —Dije totalmente emocionada. — ¡Es hermoso! No puedo creer que hayas recordado nuestro aniversario.

Sí, ese día cumplíamos un año de estar juntos ¿Se dice fácil, cierto? Pues no lo fue. Claro que tuvimos nuestras peleas, muy constantes por cierto, pero también fue el año más maravilloso de mi vida.

—A tu lado es imposible olvidar cualquier cosa nena. —Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. — ¿Y cómo piensas llamarla? —Preguntó en cuanto nos separamos señalando el obsequio.

—Britney. —Dije sin pensarlo ni por un momento.

***Fin del flashback***

—Papá… —Dije agachando la cabeza— ¿Qué pasará con ella? —Pregunté señalando a Britney, quien descansaba cómodamente en su jaula.

—La regresaremos al bosque, donde pertenece. —Dijo con un tono furioso. —No permitiremos que ese animal salvaje contagie a alguien de rabia.

No mostró ninguna expresión al decirlo. Volví a bajar la mirada deseando poder llevarla conmigo. Ella es lo único bueno que obtuve de Duncan.

Duncan…

Sinceramente él fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y desearía no haberlo conocido… ¿A quién engaño? Si no fuera por él mi vida sería totalmente aburrida. Con él experimente cosas que jamás imaginé vivir, hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría y por él sentí lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. No tenía la certeza de haberme enamorado de él, pero me hacía sentir tanta adrenalina cuando estábamos juntos… y aunque haya sido algo tan intenso, definitivamente no podía decir que era amor, así como tampoco estoy completamente segura de que él se haya enamorado de mí alguna vez. Todos me decían que lo superara, que lo nuestro nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Tal vez de haberlos escuchado no me encontraría camino al sitio que arruinará mi vida más de lo que ya está.

* * *

><p>"Parece que ni siquiera actuando como una perra lograste mantener a Duncan a tu lado, ¿verdad?"<p>

"¿Cómo se siente ver a tu novio besándose con tu mejor amiga?"

"¿Por qué no les llamas a tus abogados para que Gwen le quite las manos de encima a tu novio, Court?"

Una semana. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que la pesadilla que Chris hacía llamar reality había llegado a su fin y ya era imposible no haber escuchado acerca del _Gwuncan_. Televisión, internet, las fotos de la nueva pareja de Drama Total estaban por todas partes. ¿Qué si dolía verlas? Claro que sí. Pero por supuesto que no iba a permitir que nadie me viera así. Yo era alguien importante, algún día sería una gran abogada, siempre había sido buena y cumplía con todo, ¡yo había sido una exploradora! Pero bastaron tres temporadas de ese estúpido programa para que el mundo me viera como una completa perra. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que yo era la víctima? Cuando volví a casa todos mis amigos comenzaron a lamentarse por mí, pero yo no necesitaba su lástima; ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que yo había pasado ni esperaba que lo entendieran. Mi familia también comenzó a preocuparse por mí, especialmente cuando me encerraba en mi habitación por horas e incluso días enteros. Fue entonces cuando mi madre pensó que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿El resultado? Psicólogo. Tres veces a la semana. Eso ya era el colmo. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, no estaba loca pero eso sólo hacía que pareciera lo contrario.

***Flashback***

—Entonces Courtney, dime como estás.

—Estoy bien, ni siquiera tendría porque estar aquí.

—Bien, entonces cuéntame cómo te sientes con todo lo ocurrido en la última temporada de Drama Total— me dijo con un tono burlón, como si estuviera intentando desafiarme.

— No quiero hablar de eso, usted puede pensar lo que quiera y realmente no me importa.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que al menos podrías hablar respecto a Duncan y Gwen... — Allí no pude resistir más y arrojé al piso todo lo que tenía en su escritorio. Había intentado mantenerme tranquila pero ese hombre me había sacado de mis casillas. Tomé una de las plantas que tenía en su consultorio y la lancé hacia donde estaba, esquivándola él por poco.

—Con permiso— Le dije azotando la puerta jurando nunca volver a ese lugar.

***Fin del flashback***

Mis padres hablaban conmigo cada noche acerca de mi comportamiento. Que si me encerraba todo el día, que si dejaba de comer o arrojaba cosas compulsivamente. Ellos no sabían por lo que estaba pasando, nadie lo sabía, sin embargo, no era como si quisiera suicidarme o como si buscara venganza contra ese par. No. No valían la pena, ni siquiera después de todo lo que me habían hecho. Lo que realmente me ponía mal era que alguien hubiera logrado humillarme tanto y no sólo eso, sino hacerlo en televisión internacional. Haber hecho tanto por Duncan y haber renunciado a mi orgullo (que no era poco) para estar con él. Haber confiado en una chica en la que jamás lo hubiera hecho y que me haya traicionado en tan poco tiempo y de la peor manera. Me dolió el ser una tonta.

No podía decirse que las cosas iban bien, pero todo se vino abajo una noche en que mi familia salió deprisa a ver a mi abuela y me dejaron en la casa, por una parte para no dejarla sola ya que se habían presentado muchos robos en el vecindario, y por ora para no causarle más molestias a mi abuela, y aunque no estuve de acuerdo con esto no tuve más opción. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría esa noche…

***Flashback***

— Estúpido frío.

Me quejé mientras me ponía un suéter a pesar del que ya tenía puesto y me dispuse a mira la televisión. La programación no era la mejor, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Era uno de esos días en que todo lo que hubiera querido era dormir. De repente, todo se apagó y quedó en silencio. Suspiré. Un apagón era lo único que me faltaba. Resignada me levanté a buscar un par de velas antes de que oscureciera completamente. Encendí la primera y la puse junto a la ventana mientras buscaba algunas otras. Observé a mí alrededor, definitivamente esos ataques de rabia no eran buenos, todo estaba revuelto y encontrar algo allí sería todo un reto. Me dispuse a ordenar y después de 10 minutos encontré algo que me heló la sangre…

…_Aquella calavera de madera…_

No podía moverme, no podía hablar; simplemente me quedé en shock. Mi mente se sumergió en tantos recuerdos, y todos acerca de aquella historia de amor que todos consideraban imposible entre la chica tipo A y el chico delincuente, aquellos desafíos que nos unieron, nuestro primer beso, nuestras salidas, estar en las portadas de revistas como "la mejor pareja", todas aquellas peleas que terminaban en un beso… No pude controlarme, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, y de mi garganta un grito ahogado salió con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba desquitarme con alguien y sacar todo lo que tenía adentro; así que tomé ese desafortunado objeto y lo arrojé con furia al otro lado de la habitación, chocando contra la ventana y tirando las velas, las cuales cayeron sobre la cortina que prendieron en fuego de inmediato… E incendiando todo en un instante.

***Fin del flashback***

Cuando llegaron mis padres a la mañana siguiente vieron mi habitación hecha cenizas y a mí en el suelo. No hubo necesidad de llamar a los bomberos, después de todo, fui una exploradora y si hay algo que sé es cómo extinguir un incendio. Pero mientras veía el fuego crecer no podía evitar sonreír. Era como si todo hubiera terminado, como si necesitara hacerlo desde el principio para descargar todas mis emociones. Por supuesto mis padres pensaron que ya era el límite y su mejor solución, al parecer, fue internarme en un colegio para señoritas con mala conducta alejado de las cámaras, paparazzi y de todo medio de comunicación

—Llegamos— Dijo mi padre al estacionarse frente a un gran edificio que más bien tenía la apariencia de una mansión rodeada de un enorme y hermoso bosque. De no saber lo que era, podría decir que era la casa de campo de algún millonario. — Iremos a hablar con la directora y después te llevaré a tu habitación.

— No hace falta, iré yo sola. — A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no quería que mi padre me llevara de la mano como niña de 5 años.

— Ni lo pienses, no te voy a dejar sola. — Se bajó del auto y fuimos al despacho de la directora. Mientras mi padre hablaba con ella yo me quedé afuera mirando a las chicas que entraban; todas llevaban perforaciones, cabello de colores y ropas estrafalarias. Era difícil creer que yo fuera a estar entre ellas. Cuando salió me llevó a la puerta de mi nueva habitación, se despidió de mí y se fue.

Miré el camino por donde se había marchado y sonreí con cierta melancolía. Había fallado pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de comenzar de nuevo. Giré y miré la puerta de la que sería mi habitación por el siguiente año.

—Esto no puede ser tan malo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que he estado más de un año sin actualizar, pero en mi defensa... rayos, ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa, pero tengan por seguro que me estuve presionando por terminar este capítulo. <strong>

**Reviews!  
>En serio lamento no haber respondido sus reviews en cuanto me llegaron, pero ya no puedo entrar a mi correo así que esperaba responderlos por este medio. Aún así les aseguro que de ahora en adelante lo haré a través de mensajes privados. <strong>

**daanib: Muchas gracias por ser la primer en darle una oportunidad al fic, y bueno, si va a ser una historia en donde Gwen y Courtney sean más que amigas, pero para eso van a tener que pasar varias cosas...**

**Z. Sam (Samantha1609DxC) : Pues tenías razón, aquí es donde se encuentran las dos. Si no las ponía en un lugar donde no tuvieran contacto con el mundo exterior ¿cómo podría hacer esta historia? :D**

**eclipse total: En serio aprecio que me apoyes desde mi primer fic, los reviews que recibí en mi primera historia son la razón por la que aún estoy aquí. A mí me parece un tema interesante para hablar por ser tan controversial y por eso hice esta historia, te agradezco mucho que la sigas :) **

**rooh-dxc: Espero que estés leyendo esto; tu no has entrado a fanfiction en un tiempo y yo no he actualizado en un año... Igual gracias por leer y espero actualizar con más frecuencia :)**

**GAMI184: Bueno, me di cuenta que tu no escribes para Total Drama Series sino para otras series y te agradezco de igual manera que hayas pasado por mi fic y hayas dejado un review, no creí que pudiera tener ese alcance, muchas gracias por leer :) **

**Y a todas las personas que estén leyendo igual gracias por leer, prometo actualizar más seguido y cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado, quejas, sugerencias, azotes hormonales... todo por review :)**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
